Teaching Her Best Friend
by HP-reader22
Summary: A month before 7th year, there's something Hermione shows Ginny that every teenage witch ought to know. Femme slash. Don't like don't read. Takes some plot liberties. Possibly AU, but not much. Part 1 of my HG/GW canon. M for: FM, MU, NU. See my profile for abbreviations. COMMENTS ALWAYS WELCOME! I'm not JK Rowling.
1. Caught in the Act

**A/N: This story takes place in the summer before Hermione's 7th year and Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts. Femmeslash! Don't like...Don't read! This story can be considered part of my HG/GW canon, THE BOOKWORM AND THE FIREBUSH, and therefore takes the following liberties:

-Ginny and Harry were never suggested as a couple. Harry is in a committed relationship with Romilda Vane.

-Hermione and Ron were never suggested as a relationship. Ron is in a committed relationship with Lavender Brown.

-Voldemort was killed by Harry in the graveyard. The horcruxes do not exist and the death eaters are being rounded up.

-Dumbledore's Army never existed.

-The trio attended Hogwarts 7th year.

-Angelina Johnson is in the same year as Hermione. She is in a committed, long distance relationship with Fred, who, obviously, didn't die.

Enjoy!**

"I got you in!" Hermione said gleefully as she entered Ginny's bedroom at the Burrow. Ginny, absently reading an issue of the Quibbler owled to her by Luna, jumped up and hugged the older girl, still holding the letter sent to her from Angelina Johnson that confirmed Ginny's acceptance into their dormitory; Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory Number Five, with five of the brightest girls at Hogwarts, and Ginny would be a part of it.

"It was tough convincing them to let in a sixth year," continued the brunette after Ginny let her go, "But Angelina knows you from Quidditch, so she let you in!"

"Hermione! You know this means we're gonna be roommates!" said Ginny ecstatically, "So, who else is in the Dorm?"

"Well, you, me, Angelina, Lavender Brown, and Romilda Vane," answered the muggle-born witch.

The two girls, who had been sharing a room for the past week as they spent the month before Hogwarts together at the Burrow, sat in silence for a moment. Ginny sat down on her bed, legs crossed, in her pale blue bathrobe. Her long red hair hung down over her shoulders. Hermione stood across from her in a white tank top and pink, floral-patterned pajama pants. Her honey brown hair was messily tied in a bun with her wand.

Ginny broke the silence.

"I'm so freaking excited!"

"I know!" Responded Hermione. "We're going to have a great year. I was so excited when I saw Angie's owl with the early post."

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, and meanwhile you can write the girls and tell them how happy I am," planned Ginny.

"Okay. Then I'll take my shower and we can go downstairs to tell everyone."

"Hermione," asked Ginny, "I really wanna talk to you about life in a private, numbered dorm. I've only ever lived in the regular communal ones."

"Sure, anything," responded Hermione. "But is there somewhere that we can talk alone...it can be kinda hectic in the house."

"Sure," thought Ginny. " We could go for a picnic. I know a charming little pond out in the fields near the forest. Very secluded, not to mention the silencing and invisibility charms Fred put up when Angelina visited so they could have sex in peace." The pair laughed. "No disturbances."

"Perfect. Now you go shower and I'll write our new roommates."

Ginny smiled and left the room in her bathrobe. Hermione heard the shower come to life in the adjacent bathroom a few moments later. She sat down at the desk and pulled out a pen to write Angelina.

"Dear Angelina,

Ginny is so excited to be a part of Dorm 5. I think she's ready, and this afternoon I'll tell her ALL about dorm life...if you know what I mean. Gin's taking me to you and Fred's place at the pond so we can talk. Have a good last few weeks of summer!

Regards,

Hermione"

As she tied the letter to Angelina's owl, which had been patiently waiting on the windowsill for a reply, Hermione noticed a pale yellow towel folded up beside Ginny's bed.

'Damn,' she thought, 'She's forgotten it.'

So Hermione let the owl go with the letter and reached down to pick up Ginny's towel. She knocked on the white door.

Inside, Ginny said, "What is it, 'Mione?"

"Missing something?" The older witch replied.

Ginny looked out of the clear glass shower door and saw that her towel wasn't hanging on the rod as usual. She laughed, and swore under her breath at her own forgetfulness.

"Bring it in, please, Hermione. I was just about to get out,"replied the buck naked redhead.

Hermione opened the bathroom door and entered. She tried her best to look down at Ginny's feet as she held out the younger witch's towel. The Weasley girl dried herself if and wrapped the towel around her naked body. She used a smaller towel to tie up her hair.

Hermione pulled her white tank top up over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her small breasts bounced slightly as she did. Her pert nipples hardened slightly in the cool air streaming in from the windw, left open to air out the steamy shower. She removed her wand from her hair and shook out her bun. Ginny left the room and said to the half naked Hermione, "See you in a few."

Hermione shimmied out of her pajama pants and closed the door, saying, "See you."

She removed her purple panties and turned on the shower. She thought about Ginny and her very short shower-it couldn't have been more than two and a half minutes.

'There's no way she could Jill off that fast,' she thought.

Hermione had wondered for the entire week she had been at the Burrow how exactly Ginny found time to masturbate. The first night, Hermione had waited patiently in her bed for Ginny to initiate what Hermione had done every night since she started masturbating at fourteen. But she hadn't. And in the end the pair went to sleep, one of them without releasing her pent up sexual tension. Hermione had figured then that Ginny must have been pleasuring herself in the shower, as Hermione had resorted to doing the next day so that she would survive the week without orgasming when she sat down the wrong (or in this case right) way. But the girl never showed any post-orgasmic signs or sex flush when she left, and most of the redhead's showers lasted three minutes or less. Hermione herself took at least five minutes to come, and almost eight in the shower. Luna Lovegood, the fastest masturbator she knew still required a solid six minutes in the shower before she giggled her release and exited the stall with a serene expression and a sticky middle finger.

'Could it be possible that Ginny doesn't masturbate at all?' Hermione thought as she stepped into the shower. She had never met a girl who didn't play with herself at least occasionally.

'I suppose we'll talk about it at our picnic,' she thought as she lathered shampoo into her long, honey colored hair.

When Hermione felt that her hair was clean enough, she turned her attention to another place entirely. She spread some of the bubbles on her perky nipples and lathered her bush of pubic hair, a thick mat of brown, curly hair that covered everything from just about two inches below her navel to her anal opening. She leaned back against the wall of the shower, facing the sliding glass door.

She opened her legs and balanced herself against the tiled wall of the shower stall with her round but toned bottom. Her left hand dove beneath her dark auburn curls and spread open her lower lips, revealing a supple, pink flesh, which her right hand attacked with pleasurable results. She closed her eyes and let the warm feelings wash over her like the water of the shower she was, for the sixth time that week, defiling.

She continued, quickening her pace, but was so busy fingering her wanton clitoris that she didn't hear Ginny open the door and enter the bathroom, looking upon a furiously aroused and feverishly masturbating Hermione with awe and confusion.

But she did hear Ginny's interjection.

"What are you doing?!" yelled the youngest Weasley.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She furrowed her brow, let her right hand fall from between her legs, and removed her left hand from its place on her hair-covered pubic mound. She let the water run down her shoulders, back and legs, and stood up straight breathing heavily, before turning her head up and opening her eyes to look at her future roommate.

Hermione was almost angry at Ginny, but she knew that those feelings were only her sex hormones talking, irate after being denied the pent up orgasm that both she and they so desperately needed.

"Isn't it obvious?" responded the brunette brusquely. There were only a few things a teenage girl could be doing with both hands shoved between her legs.

"No! What were you doing with your hands on your...stuff!?" asked Ginny, almost as fired up as her older friend's release-deprived loins.

'Oh my God,' thought Hermione, 'She really doesn't know.'

"For now all I'll tell you is that it's called masturbation, and it's something you should know how to do," answered the naked witch from behind the glass of the shower stall door. "We'll talk more about it on our picnic, okay?"

"Okay," said a visibly shaken-and definitely aroused-Ginny Weasley. The redhead looked down from her best friend's naked form (which she had been staring at since she had walked in on the masturbating witch) at the floor. "I'm really sorry. I just came in to get a hairbrush. I didn't know you were doing...whatever it is you're doing...er...masturbating."

"It's okay," responded Hermione, herself and her dripping-wet vulva calming down slightly. "We'll talk and hopefully it'll all get explained."

"Now," continued Hermione, turning off the water, sliding open the door, and exiting the cubicle, "I'd better dry off, and then we'll go tell your family and Harry the good news."

"Okay."

Hermione picked up her own towel and dried herself off slowly as Ginny, still a little dazed, exited the room. The brunette took care when drying off her heavily aroused genitals, still screaming for attention she knew she could no longer give.

She entered Ginny's bedroom to find the redhead had gone down to the kitchen to pack their picnic lunch with her mother. Slowly, she removed from her magic purse and slid on a pair of white, cotton panties, a plain, yellow bra, and a light green, knee-length dress through which one could see the yellow cups of her bra and the elastic of her underwear.

She headed downstairs, thinking seriously about how she was going to approach the conversation at the pond.

Hermione was already at the landing when she realized it: by the end of the day, she was going to teach a teenage witch, her best friend, how to touch herself.

And what a day it would be.


	2. A Lesson at the Pond

**A/N: Thanks to all who read! Again, reviews welcome. Thanks to my new story followers FinnPorter, LoveIsVengence, ReclusiveLynn, and Morbid Crow. As you can see, I updated the summary, and there will be no (_*weep*) _Lesbian Sex in this story. That will take place in Part 2 of THE BOOKWORM AND THE FIREBUSH. Things will, however, get pretty spicy in this chapter where masturbation is concerned. Also, I keep talking about Luna's masturbatory escapades and intend to write about her soon in another story, but for now, I recommend the story "Luna and her Loony Routine." Also, I'm considering writing a story about Fred & Angelina's experiences at the pond, and that funny password you'll read about. Enjoy!**

"Well that's great," said Ron, "It's good to know that Ginny will have friends in her dorm.

"That was the whole point, and I'm glad the other girls agreed," responded Hermione.

"Who are the others?" asked the Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, let's see..." answered the brown-haired witch, "Angelina, Lavender, Romilda Vane-that's Harry's girlfriend-myself, and Ginny."

"It sounds like a good bunch of girls," said Molly.

"Of course, two of 'em are banging my older brothers and the other one's banging their friend, so there's that!" Laughed Ginny.

Ron turned bright red.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! We do not talk like that at the table," her mother said angrily.

"Okay, okay mum," said the Weasley daughter, "Listen, mum, Hermione and I are going to have a picnic down by the pond.

"Sure, hon'," responded Mrs. Weasley, "have fun! Do you need anything for lunch?"

"No, mum, I packed everything up just now," answered the younger, redheaded witch.

"I think we'll be off, then," said Hermione, "See you all later. We'll be back before dinner."

The pair left the Burrow, Ginny with picnic basket in hand, and walked across the Weasley field to a gravel path. They followed the narrow trail to a set of wooden gates.

"This is where the spell begins," said Ginny, "For it to work, all you need to do is speak the password."

"And what is that?" Asked Hermione.

"I weaseled it out of Fred once," Ginny answered. "Profane as Hell: the password is 'Angelina's Nipples.'"

Hermione laughed and the small gates sparkled with light magic. The younger witch opened the gate and the pair walked in. Over a small hill, they could see it. A medium-sized round pond with a sandy beach on one side and water of turquoise blue, purified and kept slightly warm with magic. On the far side, in a grove of lily pads, was a marble staircase leading from inside the water to a "folly;" a small outbuilding of marble built to look like an old Grecian temple, commonplace on old estates like this.

"It's beautiful," remarked Hermione, "Let's go over there. Let's swim there."

"But what about lunch?" asked Ginny.

"Screw lunch," responded the older witch, who had already pulled her green dress over her head and her panties down to her ankles. Ginny, enticed by the sight of Hermione's ample buttocks descending into the water as Hermione undid and threw off her bra, stripped off her own clothes, which consisted of blue jeans, a purple blouse, a white tank top, a light blue and white polka dot bra, and pale pink lace panties, and entered the pond.

The pair arrived at the steps of the folly shortly and Hermione sat on the top step. Her feet and ankles were still in the warm water, but her hairy vulva and pert breasts were exposed. In the cool air, Hermione's normally soft nubs hardened into incredible peaks almost instantly before her eyes. The older witch had no complaints about her body, but even she sometimes wanted bigger breasts. When her nipples hardened like this, it made her feel more womanly and more beautiful and strong. She didn't know exactly why. Her small mounds were capped with quarter-sized, dark brown areolas. Each areola was home to a perky nipple, at that time poking out and begging to be touched.

'All in good time, little ones,' she thought to herself, 'all in good time.'

Ginny swam over and sat on the same step. Hermione saw her small mat of light orange pubic hair, which covered from just above her pubic bone down to just before her anus in wispy curls. Hermione also saw that Ginny's light pink, quarter-sized nipples, which topped off the girls small (even smaller that Hermione's) breasts, were erect like her own.

'Maybe this is a good start for our discussion,' thought Hermione, 'After all, I usually start with my boobs!'

Luckily, Ginny initiated the conversation, in an odd way.

"Someone looks cold," said the redhead, gesturing toward Hermione's brown nipples, still standing at attention.

"Hey!" Hermione fired back playfully, "It's cold...plus, look at yours!"

Ginny looked down at her nearly-flat chest and noticed her pink nubs were standing tall in the cool air. She reached up and covered both of them with her hands, but only as a quick joke; she lowered them promptly.

'When two girls are sitting completely naked in a pond talking about their hardened nipples,' thought the redhead, 'It isn't exactly the time for modesty.'

They sat in silence for a solid minute, admiring the beautiful world around them. Ginny broke the silence.

"So," she started, "Umm...Let's talk about the crumple-horned snorcack in the room..."

Hermione laughed heartily, as did her firebush friend.

"Seriously though," the Weasley continued, "What the hell were you doing in my shower."

Hermione shrugged, pushing her small breasts together, and giving rise to a tantalizing bit of cleavage, which Ginny noticed. The brunette heaved a sigh.

'Best to start at the beginning,' she thought.

"What do you know about how babies are made, Ginny?" asked the older witch.

"Well," answered the younger one, "From what mum told me between nervous laughs is basically that a guy comes inside a girl and gets her pregnant."

"Anything more...eloquent?" asked Hermione. Ginny shook her head.

"Do you know what 'to come' means, Gin?" she asked. Ginny shook her head again.

"I mean I know that for guys it means shooting out sperm, but that's all."

Hermione was genuinely astounded at her young friends lack of sexual education. As she thought of what to say next, Hermione could feel herself becoming wet.

"Well that's true," started the brunette, "But it's more than that. It can happen for girls, too, but you don't shoot out sperm. You feel warm and tingly and sometimes you moan, and sometimes you shake and tense up, and sometimes you get very wet in between your legs, and...well...I can say from very much experience that it is one of the most amazing feelings in the world. And it's called an orgasm."

"Orgasm...or-ga-sm...orgasm," Ginny turned it over on her tongue. "I've heard of that before. It was Phlegm...I overheard her telling Bill she didn't get one. So, if it's so good, how do you get one?"

"Well," responded Hermione slowly, shifting her legs so that her outer lips rubbed together over her eager clitoris, "Sometimes it happens when a girl has sex with a boy, and his penis is in her vagina, but most girls can't come from sex alone...they need to touch a little, tiny organ in between their legs called their clitoris." As she said this, Hermione's thoughts turned to that very organ, which, like her hypothetical woman, she desperately needed to touch. "And if she, or even the boy touches it while they're having sex, she might have an orgasm, and it's part of the sex, or if he touches it, or licks or sucks on it, or even if a girl does those things, it's different forms of sex, and a girl might orgasm, but if she touches it, and the other parts in between her legs, like her vagina, her lips, or her butt-hole, by herself, to have an orgasm, then...it's called masturbation."

"And that's what you were doing inside my shower," added Ginny.

"Yes," said Hermione. The pair was silent. Ginny thought deeply about what she had been told, and Hermione stared at their picnic basket and discarded clothes across the pond in a futile attempt to keep her mind off her warm, wet vagina and eager, erect clitoris, still begging the brown-haired witch to start masturbating right there. Again, Ginny broke the silence.

"So, when are you gonna show me how?" she asked.

Hermione was caught off-guard and visibly shocked, but she thought back to that moment on the landing; 'I knew this was going to happen,' she thought.

"We'll need to know about that special organ I told you about," started Hermione, "So first, let me show you your clit."

Ginny nodded, excited at the prospect of achieving what her best firend had called 'the most amazing feeling in the world,' but also nervous about the experiences to come.

"Right then," said Hermione, "First I'll show you mine." The brunette leaned back and stabilized herself with her left hand. With her right she pushed past her honey-brown curls and with her thumb and middle finger spread wide open her wet, pink lips. "Come see this," she said to Ginny, gesturing with her head. With her index finger, Hermione tapped lightly on the head of her engorged clitoris. "This is my clit. When I get aroused, or horny, it gets bigger and my whole vulva—that's the area between my legs—gets wet."

"While we're down here," Hermione said, moving her index finger to point at her outer lips, "This is my labia majora, or outer lip, and..." she shifted her finger to the next fleshy covering, "This is my labia minora, of inner lip." Hermione shifted her finger to point at her virgin vagina, "and this is my vagina, but people call it a pussy, a muffin, or just a hole." Finally, Hermione moved her finger to her anus. "And some girls masturbate with their butt-holes. I know Luna Lovegood does, and lots of others do too."

"Cool," said Ginny, overwhelmed by all the information she had gathered by hovering less than a foot above Hermione's pelvis watching the older girl's index finger point out every last sweet spot.

"Now, show me your clit," Hermione requested, "and if you can't find it, I'll help; the bald man in a boat can be tricky to find."

Ginny's inexperienced hand nudged slowly past her orange bush and carefully spread open her virgin lips. At the top, after poking around her labia minora for a few seconds, she found it. Like striking gold in a stream, Ginny Weasley had discovered her clitoris.

"Now what?" asked the young witch.

"Well, every girl likes something different," responded Hermione. "I like to rub my clitoral hood—that's the little flappy bit covering your clit—in circles, and so maybe you should try that, and then, if that doesn't feel good to you, switch it up."

Hermione began to masturbate, and so did her friend beside her, for the first time in her life.

Almost instantly, Ginny knew that the small circles were working.

"Oh...wow," she said, "This feels very good indeed."

"Good," responded Hermione, still circling her clitoris with a practiced hand. "Now keep at it, and eventually you'll have an orgasm. It usually takes me about five minutes, sometimes more, but Luna can come in two minutes if she wants to, so it's always different. I've masturbated at least 500 times, and it's always slightly different. Big orgasms..." she moaned at the thought as her vagina leaked out a teaspoon of fluid upon those words, "...small orgasms, it's never exactly the same."

After a few minutes of silently stroking their happy vulvas—a silence broken only by the occasional moan or stiff breath—Hermione spoke between heavy inhales and waves of white hot pleasure.

"If you want to hold off and see what happens," she moaned out, "I think I'm about to come..."

Hermione, no stranger to her big 'O', could feel the pleasure rapidly building, and knew she would orgasm soon, but Ginny, who hadn't known what an orgasm was until ten minutes or so prior, didn't.

Her very first orgasm caught her off-guard, and she moaned out, her legs closing tight around her vagina and hand and her whole body shaking violently—her bottom bouncing roughly against the marble steps. Her back arched and she gradually relaxed as her orgasm subsided, removing her wet hand from her legs and turning towards Hermione with half-open eyes just in time to see the older witch tremble and moan with her own orgasm, as good or better than any she had had before. She shook lightly and arched her back up tremendously, her hand clamping tight onto her wanton vulva. She opened her eyes, licked her lips, and removed her hand, washing it with Ginny's in the pond water.

"So," asked the brunette, "How'd you like it?"

"It was," answered Ginny, "Wow...just...wonderful. You were right; it's the most amazing feeling. Just...wow."

"So, hungry for lunch?" asked the older witch.

"Yeah, definitely," laughed the younger one. They regained their calm and swam to the other shore for their picnic.


	3. A Picnic on the Shore

**A/N: This is chapter three of four. Some hot action on Ginny's part, but mostly talking. And yes, if you're wondering if I'll write about some mutual masturbation if not lesbian sex between the girls of Dorm 5, you're correct. That will probably be part three of THE BOOKWORM AND THE FIREBUSH and will run two chapters. Part two, which will (spoiler) include some non-intercourse Weasleycest, will be called "Experiments Between Friends" and will run 7 chapters. This story will probably run 1 more chapter, for a total of 4. Finally, I feel the need to say that this story is supposed to not be mindless smut or PWP, but is erotic literature that happens to build a light plot. Thanks to my new followers, Ascended Ancient, Lemmykins, Ishizai the Gryffindor, Loqhi, and JBought. Enjoy!**

The pair arrived at the other side of the pond and Ginny walked over to the picnic basket while Hermione gathered up their hastily discarded clothes and piled them up on the grass that bordered the sandy beach. Out of the basket Ginny pulled a checkered blanket which she swished and laid down on the sand. She took the basket and sat cross-legged on the rug. Hermione knelt down beside her and took out of the basket a ripe red apple. With no shirt to shine it on-as the two teenage witches were still wearing their birthday suits-Hermione rubbed the apple on the blanket to clean it off. She tossed the apple to her left hand and stood up. She walked to the edge of the lake and picked up a small smooth rock. She skipped it across the pond. It jumped five times, then sank. She took a bite of the apple and stared across the lake.

Back on the blanket, Ginny took a bite of her roast beef sandwich. The chopped red onions and mayonnaise leaked out the sides. She chewed, swallowed, and spoke.

"Hermione?" said Ginny.

"Yes, Gin?" responded the older witch.

"You said you've masturbated 500 times," the redhead continued. Hermione nodded. "How is that possible?"

"Well," started Hermione, "I started at age fourteen, and have done it pretty much every night before bed since. Plus, I sometimes do it in the shower, or in the morning right when I wake up, or sometimes even other places."

"Even at Hogwarts?" asked Ginny incredulously. "In the communal dorms, the R.A. would flip out if your pussy was out for a second outside of the shower."

Hermione remembered those days well. Luckily, she had no qualms about closing her curtains ('It helps me sleep,' she told their R.A.) and was the first girl in her year to master a silencing charm. After a week and a half of pent up tension, Hermione remembered well the night she christened her four poster bed by having five orgasms in a row.

"In dorm 5," explained the brunette, "we have an understanding. Every night we say goodnight, put a silencing charm on the door, close our curtains, and masturbate in our beds. Private enough that we can't see eachother, but public enough that we can all hear everything."

Ginny was very aroused at this point, as Hermione continued to eat her red ripe apple. The redhead put down her sandwich, lay back, and began rubbing circles around her eager clitoris with her right hand.

"What about the showers?" asked Ginny, eager to expand her rapidly growing sexual fantasy.

"We all change in the bedroom," Hermione started, "and there's a shower room just for our dorm with two stalls with curtains and it's generally assumed that you can masturbate when you shower, as log as it doesn't make anybody late."

Ginny quickened the pace of her hand on her orange-hair-covered vulva.

"But what if you want to play with yourself at another time..." Ginny managed to say between staggered breaths. Hermione still hadn't noticed the buck naked teenage redhead in a masturbatory frenzy behind her, and she continued to eat her apple, now almost at the core, as she looked across the pond to the marble folly.

"The unspoken rule is that as long as your curtains are closed you can do whatever you like, but if other people are studying, then you should use a silencing..."

Just then, Ginny screamed out and shook fervently through the second orgasm of her life. Hermione wheeled around immediately, thinking Her best friend was hurt, but the sight she encountered was very different. It was that of Ginevra Molly Weasley panting and flushed pink, her right hand, glistening with sweat and vaginal juices, balancing on her toned stomach, itself rising and falling with each heavy, post-orgasmic breath. The girls eyes were half closed and sleepy looking, and she smiled from ear to ear, her half eaten sandwich discarded to her side in the warm sand.

"This year is going to be fun," said the sexually-relieved witch serenely.

Hermione laughed out loud.

"Yes, it will, Ginny" said the brunette, "Yes it will."

"You know, Hermione," said the redhead, "I'm going to have to masturbate every night in bed here at the Burrow until we leave for school."

"So will I, Ginny," responded the muggle-born, "But you must learn to orgasm quietly. We can use silencing charms at Hogwarts, but here we're under the trace, and it would be awkward to explain to the ministry that you violated the statute of secrecy so that your family wouldn't hear you getting yourself off."

The two girls laughed.

"Why don't we practice coming quietly now," asked Ginny.

"I don't see why not," answered Hermione, and she lay down beside her best friend.

Both girls looked at eachother for a few seconds and smiled before plunging their hardworking right hands down to that special little organ that would, in five minutes time, bring them both to very satisfying, very fulfilling, and very quiet orgasms.

Two hours, four brownies, and three heated masturbation sessions later, the sun was beginning to set and the girls were getting ready to pack up and go home.

Hermione sat up in a serene, sexually relieved state and stretched her arms over her head, moving the brown-haired witch's breasts in an incredibly beautiful and arousing way. Ginny's right hand started to wander toward her warm, pink vulva to have a seventh go at her new favorite hobby when Hermione swore out loud.

Over the grassy hill, the older witch spied Molly Weasley coming to get them for dinner.

"Can she see us?" she asked.

"No," Ginny answered, "but if she doesn't find us, she'll wonder where we are. We'd better get dressed really quick."

The redhead hurried to pull on her pink lace panties.

In haste, Ginny jumped up and put on the nearest article of clothing available, which just happened to be Hermione's thin, green dress, which she quickly slipped on without any bra.

Molly was about to arrive at the point where she'd be able to see the pond but not the girls. Hermione was still struggling to wipe the sand off of her tantalizing buttocks before she could pull on her white cotton panties.

"I'll leave the spell area and tell her we're at the folly and that I'll go get you, okay?" planned Ginny.

"Yep," answered Hermione.

Ginny did just that and encountered her mother just before she arrived at the gate.

'It's like she came out of nowhere,' thought Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi mum," said Ginny, "Is it dinner time already?"

"Yes indeed, Ginevra," answered the older Weasley, "and if you don't get back soon it'll be cold, or Ron'll eat it all!"

"We were having so much fun we lost track of time," explained Ginny, "Hermione's across the pond in the folly. I'll run around and to get her, okay?"

"That's fine," responded the mother. She began to walk away but turned to face Ginny again.

"And Ginevra," she said. The daughter nodded. "You might want to wear a bra with that dress next time. I can see your nipples."

As Molly walked away, Ginny turned back, red in the face and looking down at her extremely visible pink nubs, back to their softened state, through Hermione's nearly see-through, green dress.

The redhead encountered a fully dressed Hermione, albeit wearing Ginny's own clothes, and holding in her own hand the brunette's own yellow bra.

"Missing something?" she said, reminding herself of seeing Ginny nude in the shower before this day of sexual self-exploration.

Ginny took the yellow bra from her best friend and removed her dress.

"Shouldn't we switch to our own stuff?" asked the younger witch.

"Your mum's seen you in a dress," answered the older one, "Plus, I'm wearing your bra, so it's only fair."

Ginny, clasping Hermione's yellow bra and slipping back on the green dress, felt her newly-educated vagina leak out a dribble of happiness, and if her dinner weren't at risk of being eaten by her piggish older brother, she might have stripped down and masturbated again right there. But alas she did not, and the two extremely satisfied teenage witches left their pond of self-discovery and pleasure for home.


	4. Let's Go Again

**A/N: Well, here we are at the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this first part of my HG/GW canon, THE BOOKWORM AND THE FIREBUSH. I hope you liked it. Part two will be titled "Experiments Between Friends." Please consider reading and/or following it as well. A guide to all of the stories in this canon (written or planned) with a brief summary will be on my profile. I may take a short break to write something else beforehand, and I hope you'd consider reading that too. Thanks to my new favs & followers, Sirius Foreva, BritishKitty1, Char245, Bet17, and LittleMissWeasley11. Enjoy**

After a delicious, home cooked dinner of chicken and yams prepared by Mrs. Weasley-and not eaten entirely by Ron-the two young witches, who had come home with the slight glow of a day's tan on their skin, headed up to Ginny's room to retire for the night.

Hermione had barely even closed the door behind her when Ginny pulled the green dress over her head and pulled down her pink lace panties. The redhead reached around her back and unclasped the yellow bra that had started the day supporting Hermione's supple breasts. Watching her best friend undress from behind was almost too much, and Hermione quickly and haphazardly peeled off the purple blouse and white tank top. She shimmied out of the tight blue jeans and quickly pulled down her white cotton panties. Finally, she undid and removed the pale blue bra that had started the day on Ginny's chest.

Ginny lay down on her bed and pushed her right side as far as it would go toward the wall, plastered with Quidditch posters. 'I wonder,' she thought, 'Does Gwenog Jones do this too?' She knew the answer had to be yes, and decided that that image (of an orgasming Gwenog Jones) ought to be in her head when she herself came. She tapped the side of the bed and encouraged Hermione to join her instead of lying down on her cot across the room. The older witch did so, and their naked hips and upper arms rubbed against each other in a way that sent erotic electricity zipping through their sexually aroused bodies.

This close contact proved a beautiful thing for both of them when Hermione realized she could feel the rhythm of her best friend's right hand rubbing her erect clitoris in small circles, and immediately synchronized their movements. From above, any voyeur would see both beautiful teenage witches masturbating their eager pleasure centers in time with each other. A few minutes in, Hermione's left hand snaked up from its place holding open her hairy outer lips (her right hand could manage just fine alone) to her small breasts and pointy nipples.

Ginny spotted this and looked at Hermione with a puzzled expression.

"Sometimes this feels good, too," the brunette explained.

Ginny reached her unoccupied left hand up to her small left breast and toyed with her taut left nipple. The feeling was wonderful and acted to boost her pace of arousal just a delicious bit more.

After another minute of near-silent masturbation (they definitely didn't want Ron or Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to hear), Hermione got bold and moved her left hand, still occupied twisting the brown peak of her left breast, to the erect pink right nipple of her masturbating friend. Ginny didn't object and enjoyed the feeling of her rosy nub being fondled in between Hermione's thumb and forefinger.

With so much pleasure coming her way (not to mention her right hand still circling her clitoris with immensely pleasurable results), the redhead felt it was only polite to return the favor. With that purely kind thought in mind, Ginny removed her left hand from her own hard nipple and moved it to Hermione's left nipple, deserving attention after being left by Hermione's own hand in favor of Ginny's enticing peaks.

With the introduction of Ginny's nimble finger onto her wanton breasts, Hermione couldn't hold in her sweet release any longer. Her eyes slammed shut and she shook with pleasure, but remained completely silent, save for a few heavy sighs.

Hermione's orgasm shook the bed slightly, but more than that, her smooth skin bumped in an arousing way on the redhead's side. Witnessing Hermione's exhilarating climax, the younger witch felt one of her own coming on.

At this point in the day (and in her sexual self-exploration), Ginny could tell when her moment was coming. And that time was upon her. She had practiced countless times at the pond earlier just how to stay quiet during her frenzy. She shook, she arched her back, she closed her eyes, she came hard, and, mercifully, she didn't make any noticeable noise.

Hermione, looking on beside her, was immensely pleased (and perpetually aroused) at watching Ginny orgasm. Not only was it good fun to watch anybody climax, but Hermione took extra satisfaction in the fact that she had been the one to teach the youngest Weasley how to achieve her sweet release.

Seeing that the redhead was quite clearly finished, Hermione loosened her grip on Ginny's right nipple. Ginny missed the satisfying pressure, but soon snapped out of her post-orgasmic glow and removed her own hand from her best friend's slightly larger breast.

The two girls lay there motionless and happy, enjoying the sounds of each other's breathing.

"Whew..." said Hermione. "That was good, but now I need to take a shower."

Ginny rubbed a hand across her perfectly toned stomach and felt golden beads of sweat brought up from the heated self-love session.

"Yeah," she responded, "Me too." She thought for a moment. "Let's shower together and then we can play with ourselves again."

"Again?" asked a visibly tuckered-out Hermione.

"Of course..." responded Ginny, "Unless you don't want to spend ten minutes masturbating with me in the shower."

And with that, the brunette was wet all over again.

The pair got up, gathered up their discarded clothes, and picked out of the closet some pajamas for the night. They took the clothes into the small bathroom and laid them on a shelf. Ginny stepped into the shower stall through the glass sliding door. Hermione attempted to squeeze herself in behind, but couldn't manage it. Ginny thought of a solution.

"How about this," she proposed, "I'll shower first and you can sit on the counter and we'll diddle ourselves once, and then you'll shower and I'll sit on the counter and we can jill off again. How's that sound?"

"Great," responded the aroused brunette. She had tried masturbating in the shower that morning, and was eager to have a chance to pick up where she left off, as it were.

The redhead turned on the water, halfheartedly washed and lathered her hair, and leaned against the back wall of the shower. She pushed past her orange bush to her most favorite body part, which she rubbed vigorously, watching Hermione, sitting on the counter on the other side of the sliding glass door, do the same.

After six or seven minutes of heated stroking, they came. Hermione first, who had an easier time of it outside the shower, and then her younger friend, upon seeing the older girl shake, clamped her legs together and orgasmed.

After recuperating for 35 seconds or so, Ginny came to her senses and turned off the water. She towered herself off and sat naked on the counter where her best friend had just masturbated.

"In you go," said the redhead, and the brunette stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

Ginny waited patiently as Hermione washed herself for about three minutes, but was getting antsy when Hermione didn't begin to play with herself.

"Ahem," coughed the Weasley, "Aren't you forgetting the plan?"

"Ginny," the Granger sighed, "I'm not horny. I don't want to go again."

The younger witch did not like this answer. The older witch knew she wouldn't.

Ginny slid open the glass door and forced Hermione around so that her back was facing the redhead. Ginny reached around Hermione's body and cupped Hermione's small breasts like a perfectly-fitting bra.

'Except that bras don't fondle your rapidly hardening nipples between their nimble fingers,' thought Hermione, as Ginny did just that.

"Does this change your mind?" asked the Weasley.

"Yes it does," responded the Granger, snaking her hands down to her wet, pink vulva. "Whatever you do, don't stop," she demanded, breathing hard.

Ginny complied, and within five or six minutes, the combined pressure of her hand sliding over her clitoris and Ginny's hands cupping her breasts overcame Hermione, and she happily shook her release. She turned off the water and the pair exited the stall. Even though Ginny hadn't gotten off that time around, she was happy that her best friend had orgasmed.

"Now we're even," said a serene and flushed Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked an aroused and confused Ginny.

"Well," responded the older witch, "You got in an extra orgasm at the beach while I was eating, and I got an extra one just now, so we're even."

Ginny thought through the day's exploits and realized that Hermione (then drying herself off and putting on pajamas) was right. Ginny shook her head to get out of the thought and dried her own arms again. She then put on her pajamas. This time, Ginny was wearing light blue chenille short shorts and a silver tank top. Hermione wore purple pajama pants and a bright green tank.

It was late. The pair shouted a quick "G'night" through the paper thin walls of the Burrow to Ron, probably jacking off in his bed, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley downstairs. All three Weasleys responded (Ron more huskily than usual) and Ginny lay down in her bed. Hermione retired to her cot across the room. The pair looked at each other intently.

"So, you wanna flick the bean one last time before lights out?" suggested Hermione, surprising them both.

"Definitely." answered Ginny.

They both pulled their pajama bottoms and panties to their ankles and rubbed themselves unapologetically for seven minutes before they came, shaking and arching their backs, to their ninth orgasms of the wonderful day.

There they lay, panting in the redhead's bedroom, and as Hermione turned off the light, Ginny thought of their day of self discovery: one that started with her asking Hermione what masturbation was and ended with her saying, in a low voice in the dark room, "Let's go again."

And they did.

'Ten is a good number,' thought Hermione as she began circling her nearly worn out clitoris once more, this time under the panties and panamas she was too tired to remove. 'Plus, with Ginny Weasley, one more orgasm can never hurt."

-FIN-

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This is the last chapter. I'm not JK Rowling. If I had to pick a picture for this fic, it would be this one (Don't own so can't use as cover): albums/mm238/Soprates/Harry%20Ginny%20e%20Cia/HP_Smart_Girl_That_Hermione_by_ **


End file.
